


There for You

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji had only Shuuhei, Shuuhei had only Renji. Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	There for You

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Due to Sex.

A/n: This story is rated M for sex. Do not read if you are offended for gay sex or sex in period. You have been warned.

There for Me

“Fu-u-ck. Harder!” A groaned escaped the person.

“H-harder you say? Why Renji, I didn’t know you were such a s-slut.” The moan that escaped Renji Abarai drew a smirk on his partner’s face.

“Fuck Shuuhei! Stop playing!” Shuuhei Hisagi grinned as he gave a dramatically slow roll of his hips.

Renji threw his head back in pleasure. A large calloused hand wrapped around his weeping dick and began to pump it. Each roll of Shuuhei’s hips and each tug made him closer to his climax.

This is what he needed, a good fuck. He was always in Shuuhei’s debt for just giving it to him. 

Renji was ripped from his thoughts when a bite was applied to his shoulder. He moaned loudly as he felt his hands and knees starting to give out. The pace was changing from slow and torturous to quick and harsh.

Shuuhei angled his hips slightly upward when Renji completely froze underneath him. The look of pure bliss was on the redhead’s face.

“That’s it, is-isn’t it?” A ragged moan was his answer. 

Knowing they both were close, Shuuhei quickened his temp to the point it was just pure rutting. Renji couldn’t breathe because of how close he was. 

With a final harsh tug, Renji coated the sheets under him with his seed and he felt Shuuhei explode inside of him. The feeling of weightlessness was evident in both of them.

Sagging greatly, the redhead collapsed into the mattress. Shuuhei groaned as he pulled out and fell next to Renji. The panting from both of them was slowing down as they caught their breath.

“I feel better.” They both began to chuckle.

“Good to hear.” Shuuhei nuzzled the side of Renji’s face lightly. “Sleep.”

That they both did. They knew that in the morning the cycle would continue with paperwork and helping their captains with their designated squads.

But for this brief moment, Renji and Shuuhei knew that they were there for each other.

End

A/n: Well thanks for reading my little one shot fluffiness. Have a great day!


End file.
